BUS
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, yang namanya berdesak-desakkan di bus angkutan umum, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan!


"BUS" © saya

.

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

.

Bagaimanapun juga, yang namanya berdesak-desakkan di bus angkutan umum, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan!

.

OOC, GaJe pol-pollan, pemborongan karakter

.

Just for fun

* * *

Sudah sekitar dua jam ini para pemain Amefuto dari SMU Deimon, Oujo dan yang lainnya menunggu bus untuk pergi ke stadion Tokyo [melihat lomba balap karung].

Mereka telah selesai melakukan latihan gabungan di hutan ini. Dan sekarang mereka sudah menggerutu-gerutu tidak sabaran menunggu bus yang belum muncul-muncul juga.

Sedangkan Hiruma, dia sudah dari tadi pergi naik helikopternya sendirian saja. Dan Shin…dia memutuskan untuk pergi dengan cara berlari ke stadion Tokyo. Tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau Shin itu menderita buta arah parah!

"Eh! Bus-nya datang tuh!" teriak Mizumachi girang sambil menunjuk bus yang bergerak terseok-seok yang baru nongol dari arah depan.

Dan mereka semua melambai-lambaikan tangan pada bus angkutan umum itu sebagai isyarat agar bus itu berhenti. Tapi kayaknya bus-nya penuh banget deh! Ya.. karena tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka semua naik juga. Tidak kuat rasanya harus menunggu selama dua jam lagi untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya.

"Ayo, naik! Naik!" teriak Jumonji pada Kurita yang agaknya kesulitan masuk ke pintu sebelah kiri. Dia sudah mendorong paksa Kurita yang masih terjepit di pintu masuk. Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang mendorong Otawara -yang juga terjepit- di pintu sebelah kanannya.

Akhirnya bisa masuk juga. Dan…tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Semuanya sudah terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang sepertinya akan pergi ke kota. Ditambah lagi dari mereka yang naik dengan jumlah lebih dari 30 orang itu. Kebayang gak sesaknya tuh!

"Uh..se-sesak sekaliii~" lirih Sena yang terhimpit antara Kurita dan Otawara. Truk gandeng menabrak bulldozer.

Sedangkan untuk Kakei, Mizumachi dan Sakuraba yang memiliki tubuh tinggi, harus berdiri sambil menunduk karena atap busnya yang lebih rendah dari tubuh mereka. Masalah tinggi badan memang jadi kendala utama dalam kondisi naik bus seperti sekarang ini.

Suasana begitu sesak dan pengap. Ditambah lagi ada yang bawa-bawa ayam segala dan ada juga yang bawa macam-macam sayuran. Jadi semakin sempit saja di bus ini.

Sedangkan sang sopir yang memiliki kulit biji sawo, berkebangsaan Amerika dan memakai ikat kepala dengan gambar kucing kurap [yang maunya] disebut panther, dengan santainya menyetir sambil bersiul-siul pendek.

..

..

**Satu jam kemudian**

"Hadoooh..gerah banget!" gerutu Agon sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Kalau gini caranya, dia berpikiran untuk menggunduli rambutnya saja seperti Kakaknya.

"Woy! Jangan dorong-dorong dong, sampah!' teriak Agon mencak-mencak. Tidak terima kalau dia sampai jatuh terguling ke bapak-bapak yang lagi megang satu karung pete itu. Sudah gerah begini, pake ada acara dorong-dorongan segala lagi. Ini kan bukan di lapangan.

"Pak sopir, AC-nya nyalain dong! Gerah nich~" seru Kotaro sambil menyisir-nyisir rambutnya yang mulai lepek itu.

"Maaf, dek! Bus ini gak ada AC-nya!" sahut sang sopir itu.

"Waaa…" semua orang yang ada di dalam bus langsung mengeluh.

"Umm…kok bau kentut sih?" Monta mengendus-ngendus dan langsung menutup hidungnya. "Iya, kok bau banget!"

"Hehehe..maaf aku tidak sengaja! Habis udah gak tahan sih!" aku Otawara nyengir-nyengir gaje sambil mengorek-ngorek hidungnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hoeeekk…" kaca-kaca jendela langsung dibuka secara paksa. Dan sayangnya, gagal! Sulit sekali untuk dibuka. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah pintu berniat mendapat pasokkan oksigen dari udara yang sudah tercemar di dalam bus ini.

Bus terus bergerak maju. Tapi yang dirasa, bus ini bergerak sangat lambat sekali. Maklum bus ini bergerak dengan kecepatan 600 km/jam. Gilee..mendingan naik bekicot aja kalo gitu mah!

"Stop, stop, pak!" Takami mulai membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dia melihat ke depan jalan. Itu…Shin? OMG!

"Shin..Shin.." teriak Takami pada sosok yang terkapar tak berdaya di sisi jalan itu. Mendengarnya, Sakuraba jadi ikutan melihat. Dan benar saja, itu memang Shin.

Shin langsung digotong naik ke dalam bus. Sepertinya dia pingsan gara-gara kelelahan berlari. Hah, jadi semakin sempit saja nih!

Perjalanan [yang lambat] diteruskan kembali. Kali ini bus telah keluar dari kawasan pegunungan. Dan sekarang sedang bergerak melewati sawah, sungai, jurang, lalu masuk ke hutan lagi.

"Pak sopir, nyalain musiknya dong! Bosen nich!" lagi-lagi Kotaro protes.

"Maaf, dek! Radio-nya sedang diservice kemarin! Hehe.." sahut sang sopir itu. Dan lagi-lagi mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Fuu..kalau soal musik, serahkan saja padaku!" ucap Akaba sambil menggenjreng gitarnya. Kenapa mereka sampai lupa padanya?

"Untuk menghilangkan suasana yang semakin tidak harmoni saja seperti sekarang ini, akan kubawakan sebuah lagu dengan ketukkan empat perempat di nada C…bok!"

Akaba mulai menarik nafas panjang. "Dang..dang.."

"Woaaah..ganti! Ganti! Ganti lagunya!" sorak semua orang yang ada di bus itu, protes. Padahal Akaba baru nyanyiin dua kata tuh!

"Kenapa? Ini kan lagu yang keren banget!" Akaba berkacak pinggang. Sebal sekali rasanya. Dasar orang-orang yang tidak punya selera musik yang tinggi!

"Itu kan lagu yang lemes…yang lebih semangat lagi dong!"

Ajegile! Kurang semangat apa lagi lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan oleh Akaba? Udah gudumbrang-gudumbreng juga!

"Lalu aku harus nyanyi lagu apa? Masa aku mesti nyanyi cinta satu malam?" Akaba masih sewot.

"Nah…itu tuh! Iya bagus, lagu itu aja!" Mizumachi menunjuk-nunjuk Akaba.

"Enggak. Maksudnya.."

"Iya, lagu itu aja!" Kotaro juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Kotaro, tadi tuh aku cuma bercanda-"

"UDAH LAGU CINTA SATU MALAM!" semua yang ada dalam bus berteriak gaje. Sampai-sampai Shin tersadar dari pingsannya.

Akhirnya Akaba menyanyikannya juga. Semuanya mulai melenggak-lenggokkan tubuh mereka yang diiringi musik dari sang guitar freak.

* * *

Akhirnya bus telah memasuki jalan besar juga. Benar-benar melelahkan sekali.

"Cengkareng...Cengkareng…Cengakareng.."

Btw, mereka tahu gak mereka akan kemana sekarang?

"Telor asin..telor asin..telor asin.."

"Rambutan..rambutan..rambutan.."

Masa iya telor asin dicampur sama rambutan?

"Woaah..ada cewek cantik tuh!" seru Agon sambil memandang keluar jendela. Terlihat beberapa cewek cantik yang sedang berjalan di trotoar.

"Mana..mana..?" mereka [pemain Amefuto ] yang pada dasarnya memang doyan perempuan semua, ikutan mengkerubungi Agon. Otomatis bus jadi berat sebelah. Jadi agak miring ke kiri. Sedangakan ban kanannya terangkat! O.O

Sang sopir yang khawatir, mengambil inisiatif dalam kondisi seperti ini untuk banting setir secara mendadak.

_Ckiiit!_

"Kyaaaa…" jerit mereka yang langsung terdorong ke sebelah kanan. Nah, kali ini ban sebelah kiri yang terangkat karena tidak seimbang.

"OMG! Aku masih mau hidup!"

_Ckiiit!_

Sang sopir banting setir lagi. Putar kiri, putar kanan, kiri, kanan, dan begitulah seterusnya.

Dan akhirnya bus berjalan dengan mulus kembali. Memperlihatkan orang-orang yang sudah saling bertumpuk di sudut bus. Untuk masalah Sena, Monta, Riku dan Daikichi yang memiliki tubuh kecil, tidak usah khawatir. Mereka sudah terinjak-injak dari tadi.

Selang beberapa saat, bus pun berhenti. Semua orang langsung turun dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang pusing bukan main. Mabok darat booo!

Setelah penumpangnya semua turun, bus itu pun bergerak pergi.

Tapi rasanya ada yang janggal deh! Semua merasakannya. Apalagi saat melihat pemandangan di sekeliling mereka.

Ini kan…

.

.

.

…tempat mereka semua pertama kali menunggu bus selesai latihan!

Kenapa malah balik lagi ke hutan ini?

Ya, gak ada yang bilang 'stop' sih sama sopir bus-nya.

**-FIN-

* * *

**

Hmmm…entah kenapa saya kepikiran bikin fic kayak gini pas naik bus waktu liburan kemarin! Tapi, ya gak gini-gini amet sih! XD

Yang berkenan, silakan review. Dan makasih juga buat yang udah baca…

Ciao!


End file.
